Armour Modifications
Various other items exist can be used for personal defence. Most can be applied to clothing or armour, or to a covering draped over whatever is to be hidden from view. Armour Modifications 'Additional Padding' By layering furs, cotton, hides and even metal plates onto existing armour, movement is somewhat hindered but better protection from physical attacks is gained. adds +1 to their armour’s Protection. 'Camoflauge' Using natural or artificial material to break up distinctive outlines of a person or equipment, camouflage makes it more difficult to detect enemy personnel or vehicles. Camouflage suitable to its environment grants +5 to all Stealth rollss made against visual searches. However, it can be defeated by infrared and other detection systems operating beyond the visual spectrum. 'Camoflauge, IR' IR chameleon technology can be added to any full-body armour. It selectively bleeds heat to match background infrared levels and effectively renders the Traveller invisible to infrared detection). 'Camoflauge, Vislight' A more advanced form of IR chameleon, vislight chameleon lines the surface of the armour with lightbending technology, making the Traveller nearly invisible to the naked eye, Effects: if standing, half move or full move still CANNOT be seen unless they fire, Running or charging will break camoflauge. 'Cogitator Weave' Cogitator weave can be added to any armour that does not already have a cogitator system, and adds a bonus to that armour for Security or Technomat. 'Coolant Rig' Wearing heavy armour in a hot environment make things extremely uncomfortable for the Traveller. This web of tubing filled with a chemical coolant makes a hot day on a volcanic planet or desert stroll into something far more comfortable and tolerable. Armour fitted with a coolant rig allows the Traveller to comfortably endure temperatures of up to 50o without suffering damage. 'Environment Reader' This external, colour-changing sensor is adhered somewhere the Traveller can see it and shows in brilliant hues what the status of the atmosphere is around them; green for oxygen content, blue for methane, red for radiation and black for any one of the many airborne toxins the reader is designed to detect. 'Extended Life Support' This upgrade can be added to any suit that provides life support (such as vacc suits, HEV suits, and combat armour). By adding high-pressure oxygen tanks and recycling systems, the suit now provides eighteen hours of oxygen. 'Eye Protection' A lot of armour includes eye protection such as visors or goggles to guard against flying debris, but such protection becomes absolutely vital in high wind areas, to guard against the blinding effects of lasers. Eye protection can be added to any armour, but is automatically included in any Carapace/Power armour. 'Friend or Foe HUD' Several tiny scanners and cameras implanted in the armour keep track of registered friendly transponders (the HUD system itself comes equipped with its own transponder) and marks targets without transponders as potential enemies. This information shows up on a visor-based HUD (Heads-Up Display), allowing the Traveller to know the exact location of allies and enemies within his line of sight or up to a kilometre away, whichever is greater. As well as avoiding potential friendly fire incidents, this system grants +10 to any Command checks the Traveller makes. Extra transponders cost Cr100 for twenty units. 'Grav-Assist' This modification can only be added to combat armour (of all variants), and adds the functionality of a grav belt, has a 25% chance of breaking on Heavier Power Armour(Artificier) or 50% chance on Terminator. 'Gyro-Stabilizer Rig' This modification adds a localised motionpivot at the waist which counters the effects of weapon recoil. It takes an a Difficuly (0+) (Trade) Armourer (1D minutes, EDU) check to attach the rig’s arm to a heavy weapon or rifle, but will remove all penalties for Bulky weapons. The TL14 version will remove all penalties for Very Bulky weapons as well. Gyro Rig I can be used on all basic and pistol weapons Gyro Rig II can be used on heavy/pistol/basic weapons 'Magnetic Grapple' Magnetic plates in the boots of the armour allow the user to walk normally on a spacecraft without artificial gravity. 'Medikit' An internal medical scanner and drug injector, the medikit can be installed in combat armour or a vacc suit. It automatically applies first aid if the Traveller is reduced to Wounds 0 (treat the Medikit as having Medicae Trained). It can also administer Fast Drug on command, or if life support systems are failing. A military medikit can also inject combat drugs and metabolic accelerators on command. 'Minefield Boots' Used by troops in regions where there is a risk from anti-personnel mines and other booby traps hidden beneath the ground, minefield boots give complete protection against routine hazards such as snakes, and grant +4 Protection against sharpened stakes (punji stakes) and antipersonnel mines. They offer no additional protection against combat hazards unless the Traveller is deliberately shot in the foot. 'Null Shield' This expensive and rare modification is extremely advanced, coating the armour with substances similar to those found in anti-psion ammunition and chemical psi-sedatives. Armour and clothing properly coated with this substance will grant the Traveller complete immunity to any psionic power targeting them. 'Personal Image' Using hardened enamels and pigments, any armour can be artistically altered to reflect the individuality of the Traveller, the military he belongs to, or other affiliations. 'Psyker Shield Helmet' A psionic shield helmet can be built into armour or be worn as a separate unit. It acts as a shield against psionic influences, automatically blocking all telepathy powers. 'Self Sealing' Self-sealing systems can be added to any armour (except ablat) when it is being manufactured. The armour can then seal breaches and repair minor damage. This cannot reconstruct a severely damaged suit of armour, but does ensure that a damaged vacc suit or torn jacket mends itself. 'Smart Fabric' Smart fabric resists stains and dirt, cleaning itself automatically. Smart fabric armour automatically sloughs off dirt, dust and mud (though this function can be suspended for the purposes of camouflage). 'Submarine Functionality' The colonisation and exploration of water worlds brought about this extensive modification to armour. Only available on sealed armours (such as vacc suits, combat armour, and powered armour), this process adds oxygenators, pressure valves, flow venting fins and small turbines to help propel the Traveller underwater (or within a similar fluid). This augmentation allows a suit of armour to completely ignore any penalties for being submerged for as long as it has life support. It costs Cr200 multiplied by the Protection value of the armour. 'Tactical Video Suite' Attaching several small, out of the way video cameras and microphones to high-visibility areas of the armour or clothing, the suite monitors and records everything which happens to the Traveller for later viewing. Based on a ten-hour hard drive, the basic suite stores all information on a central component. Alternatively, these suites can be rigged to transmit to a central intelligence hub, allowing for real-time monitoring of the Traveller and granting DM+1 to all Tactics (military) checks made by viewers. The real-time monitoring version costs an extra Cr25. 'Thruster Pack' A simple thruster pack gives the user the ability to manoeuvre in zero-gravity over short distances. An Athletics (Strength) check is required to use a thruster pack accurately. Thruster packs can only be used in microgravity environments. Thruster Pack MkII: The long-range thruster pack gives 0.1g acceleration for up to 48 hours, using standard starship fuel. Thruster Pack MkIII: This version of the long-range pack is much smaller, as it uses grav-thruster plates instead, but has the same performance profile as the MkII version.. Non commercial modifications These Modifications are illegal outside of paramilitary or government organizations. 'Active Camouflage' This is a highly advanced form of camouflage that uses quantum waveguides to bend light around battle dress, resulting in near-invisibility. It grants +40 to Stealth checks. 'Advanced Life Support' Advanced battle dress can be adapted to provide complete life support, including food, water, waste collection, and recycling for up to 72 hours. 'Advanced Technology' Superior versions of battle dress exist, incorporating the very latest technologies, but are very expensive despite their benefits. Advanced technology adds +10% to battle dress Protection, Rads, and Slots (rounding up). For psi-commando battle dress, this is available at TL16. 'Anti Missile System' This automated system is capable of tracking incoming missiles and grenades, then destroy them in mid-flight before they can reach the Traveller. This is typically done with very rapid-firing lasers. Anti-missile systems will automatically destroy an incoming missile or grenade on a 2D10 roll of 8+, with a DM appropriate to their type shown on the Anti-Missile Systems table. DM-1 is applied to every additional incoming attack made in the same round. Advanced systems are capable of shooting down any solid projectile, including shells and bullets. They remain ineffective against energy-based weapons. All anti-missile systems can be used under manual control as ordinary weapons. 'Camouflage' A disruptive pattern painted across the surface of battle dress will allow a Traveller to blend into his environment. This type of environment must be specified when the camouflage is applied to the battle dress and will provide no effect in other environments. Camouflaged battle dress gains DM+2 to Stealth checks. At TL7, this bonus can also be applied to infrared means of detection. At TL12, the camouflage becomes multi-chromatic, allowing it to change colours to suit different environments. Modification TL, Camo II can defeat IR, Camo III renders user invisible unless they fire. 'Enhanced Mobilty' By fitting more faster-acting servos and more responsive control systems, the Traveller inside battle dress can find his effective, grants +3 to the Agility Modifier. 'Enhanced Strength' By fitting more powerful servos and reinforcing the load bearing components of battle dress, the Traveller inside battle dress can find his effective strength boosted immeasurably. grants +3 to Strength modifier. 'Environment Protection' Battle dress is sufficiently tough to resist most enjoinments, but there are worlds in the galaxy whose atmospheres are so thoroughly nasty that even advanced armour is insufficient to protect a Traveller for more than a few hours. Environment protection protects the battle dress against corrosive atmospheres (or corrosive and insidious atmospheres, if the more advanced version is purchased) for 72 hours, after which the battle dress will start to lose one point of Protection every hour thereafter, until it is destroyed. 'Flight Pack' Using an array of efficient rockets and turbines, the flight pack allows battle dress to take to the air. Using a flight pack requires the Operate(Aeronautica) skill, and allows the battle dress to travel at up to High speed with an Agility equal to the Traveller’s (battle dress-enhanced) DEX DM. It has a maximum range of 200 km. 'Fuel Cells' While advanced battle dress has a suitably long duration for use in battle, additional fuel cells provide much greater flexibility for mission profiles. Each additional fuel cell added increases the duration a suit of battle dress can operate at by another 12 hours. 'Grav Assist' This upgrade adds the functionality of a grav belt to battle dress, allowing the wearer to take to the air at up to Slow speed with an Agility equal to the Traveller’s (battle dress-enhanced) +1 to Agility modifier for movement and Initiative bonus's. The TL15 version has a range of 3+ movement and Initiative bonus's. 'Heavy Mount' This is an extensive modification to a suit of battle dress, allowing it to mount weapons usually intended for vehicles. Weapons commonly used in this fashion include tac launchers and light autocannon. Any weapon of up to 0.15 tons may be mounted. 'Heavy Plating' The ultimate purpose of battle dress is protection but there will always be discerning customers looking for that little bit extra. A series of additional plating fitted to strategic locations across the suit can increase its defensive capabilities further, rendering the Traveller inside nigh impervious to all but the heaviest weapons. Heavy plating adds +1 to the Protection score of battle dress and may be applied up to five times to the same suit. However, the third application of heavy plating will reduce the battle dress’ Agility bonus by -2. 'High Velocity Targeting Array' This is a sensor array that integrates directly into the battle dress’ own suite to provide microsecond adjustments to weapon systems, allowing them to accurately attack fast-moving objects. This is typically used when aerial attacks are expected or the battle dress is being dedicated to anti-aircraft duties. Battle dress with a high velocity targeting array fitted ignores all negative Ballistic Tests incurred for attacking a fast moving target. 'Integrated Toolkit' Any toolkit can be integrated into battle dress, drawing from the suit’s own power supply. 'Integrated Weapon Mounting' For convenience, and to ensure a Traveller is never without a weapon yet keeps his hands free, battle dress can be constructed with weapons integrated into its structure, usually on the back of the arms or on the shoulders. The cost of this modification is in addition to the cost of the actual weapons fitted. Up to four weapons of the same type fitted to the same suit of battle dress may be fired simultaneously (often called twin-, tri-, or quad-linking – each still requires its own mount though) at the same target, with the Traveller being able use a free action to select how many of these weapons are being fired. When fired in this way, only one attack roll is made, but +1 damage is added for every additional weapon after the first, per damage dice. By doubling the number of slots used, an integrated weapon mount may be equipped with autoloaders and up to ten additional magazines. The cost of this is equal to twice that of the additional magazines. So, for example, if battle dress with three assault rifles fires all three, it will only make one attack roll but will deal 3D+6 damage (two additional assault rifles each adding +1 per damage dice). 'Parachute' Deployed with a Half Action, this parachute is capable of bearing the weight of the battle dress in Atmospheres of 6 or more. It comes with a complete deployment system, usually mounted on the back of the battle dress, and is re-useable. 'Prisimatic Aerosol' This is a canister-based system that releases a dense cloud of highly reflective particles around the battle dress, obscuring it and rendering laser fire ineffective. This requires a Half Action on the part of the Traveller. In windless conditions, the cloud will remain around the battle dress for 1D6 rounds, though it will not move if the battle dress does. It will obscure the battle dress (Ballistic Test-20 to attack rolls) and provide an additional 6 points of Protection against any laser-based attack. Each prismatic aerosol fitted to battle dress will contain enough canisters for 3 uses. Replacement canisters cost Cr100 for three. 'Sensor Suite' Most models of battle dress have integrated infrared eyepieces, heads up displays and computer systems that relay vital information to the Traveller. A sensor suite greatly expands the capabilities of battle dress, allowing the Traveller up-to-the-second information on the flow of battle and locations of his enemies. Sensor suites range from complex radar/lidar systems, battlefield analysis computers and, at higher Tech Levels, densitometers and neural activity scanners. The DM listed for each level of sensor suite is applied to any Tech-Use checks the Traveller attempts. 'Stealth' While camouflage is an effective counter to being targeted on the battlefield, the stealth modification goes much further, attempting to mask the battle dress from every kind of sensor it is likely to encounter, from infrared detection to densitometers-masking. The DM listed for each level of stealth is applied to any Electronics (sensors) checks made to detect the Traveller. 'Vehicle Weapon Mount' The use of battle dress allows a Traveller to wield a machinegun as if it were a child’s toy. However, battle dress also allows for the use of weapons that would otherwise be unthinkable on anything less than a light vehicle. A vehicle weapon mount allows battle dress to be fitted with much larger weapons of up to a total of 1 ton in mass. The cost of this modification is in addition to the cost of the actual weapons fitted. If more than one weapon of the same type is attached to the same battle dress, they may be fired together simultaneously, as detailed under the Integrated Weapon Mount. Category:Armour